


Unreal

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Tragedy, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Out of Character Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Spock is Leonard McCoy's half-Vulcan boyfriend. He's smart and handsome, among other things. People say he's too perfect to be real. Leonard says otherwise. But Spock says nothing.





	Unreal

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work, but I might as well post it. Enjoy!

"Spock?" Leonard's voice called. When Spock looked up, he found that he was no longer in Leonard's bed, but in the main living area of his quarters. He put a hand on the sofa to balance himself. Although used to this happening, Spock was always left feeling disoriented.

"Hey," Leonard said, softly, leaning against his bedroom door frame. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes," Spock replied, nodding. "Yes, I am fine." 

Leonard smiled, pushing himself off of the door frame and walking over to the half-Vulcan.

"Good," he murmured, tilting his head to kiss Spock. "Don't know what I'd do if ya weren't."

With his hands resting against Leonard's shoulders, Spock evaded Leonard's gaze.

"Spock?" Leonard asked, touching his palm to Spock's cheek.

"I care for you, Leonard," Spock told him, quite suddenly, gazing into Leonard's bright blue eyes. "Very deeply."

Leonard smiled.

"I know," he replied, softly kissing Spock's cheek. "I love you, too."

"I must go," Spock said. "I will see you later."

He knew that when he walked through that door, out of Leonard's quarters, he would disappear.

But he also knew that, when Leonard needed him again, he would return.

* * *

Spock was standing in front of a lab bench. A young lieutenant was doing something in the corner of the lab. As Spock business himself with samples that were on the bench in front of him, Leonard entered the lab. The doctor smiled and moved to stand beside Spock.

"Hey. I thought I'd check in on you." Leonard told Spock.

"Oh," Spock said. "I am good." 

"Ya just seemed a little off this mornin'." Leonard commented.

The lieutenant was staring, confused.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Leonard replied, looking at the young man.

The lieutenant seemed about to say something, but thought better of it.

"Would you like me to leave, Sir?" he asked, instead.

"You can stay, you can leave, it doesn't matter either way." Leonard told him.

Finding this too strange for his liking, the lieutenant left. Leonard raised an eyebrow.

"Wonder what his problem was." he wondered aloud.

Spock hummed, pressing his eyes to the microscope. He knew exactly what had made the lieutenant so uncomfortable.

"I'll leave ya to it," Leonard told Spock, placing a hand on Spock's lower back. "Whatever it is, whenever you want to, talk to me."

He wouldn't like it when Spock did speak to him about it, Spock was sure.

* * *

"Hey, Bones!" Jim Kirk greeted his friend.

"Hi, Jim," Leonard replied, sitting opposite the captain. "Ya wanted to talk."

"Yeah," Jim said, awkwardly avoiding Leonard's eyes. "It's... about Spock."

Frowning, Leonard rested his elbows on the table on front of him.

"What about him?" he asked.

"Well, don't you think he's a little too... perfect?" Jim questioned.

"Jim, bein' perfect ain't a crime." Leonard pointed out.

"No. No, you're right," Jim agreed. "But... doesn't it seem odd that you're the only person who can see or hear him?"

Suddenly, Leonard stood from his chair in anger.

"Now listen, Kirk," he snapped. "That ain't my fault. And it sure as hell ain't his! So why dontcha just leave 'im alone!"

He stormed out, heading to his quarters, where he was sure Spock would be waiting for him.

* * *

Spock was sat on the sofa. He had been disturbed by what he had figured out. He knew that Leonard would be too, perhaps even more so. But he needed to know. Whatever mood Leonard was in when he came back, Spock would tell him.

"Hey." Leonard's voice greeted, a finger tracing Spock's shoulders as he pressed a kiss to the half-Vulcan's temple and sat down.

"Hello." Spock replied, startled.

Leonard wrapped an arm around Spock's waist in a hug. Spock knew that the gesture was supposed to be reassuring, but he wasn't relaxing.

"I need to tell you something." he quietly said, pulling away from Leonard's body.

Frowning, Leonard angled himself towards Spock. He tested a hand on Spock's knee.

"What is it?" he asked.

Spock avoided Leonard's eyes.

"I am not real," he told the man next to him. "I am your creation."

Leonard frowned again.

"Why would you think that?" he gently demanded.

"Does it not strike you as odd that only you can see me, or hear me, or touch me? I certainly find it strange that I disappear whenever I leave a room without you, or you without me, and only appear when you expect me to be there."

When he looked away, Spock scratched a single year from his cheek.

"Why would I have created you, though?" Leonard asked.

"You said once that you were lonely before you met me," Spock replied, quietly. "You needed someone to love and be loved by."

"Why... why are you telling me this?"

"Because it is not fair to allow you to live your life committed to someone who does not exist. And I cannot live a life visible to only one person."

Leonard looked at Spock with wide eyes. Spock could barely hold his gaze for the emotion boiling between them. Leaning forward, he kissed Leonard passionately. 

"I love you so very much," Spock murmured against Leonard's lips, taking a circular device from his pocket and putting it on Leonard's temple. Before activating it, he continued, saying, "That is why I must do this. I am sorry."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The synopsis I used to remind myself what this was about:  
> Leonard McCoy has an overactive imagination. This is a well known fact on the Enterprise. But when he creates a half-Vulcan character whom he seems to genuinely be in love with, nobody knows what to do about it, other than to leave it alone and let him get on with it.


End file.
